Death's camp
by tsukiDarkStar
Summary: El mundo esta en calma ... un campamento? que pasara ? lean y descubran SxM y muchas parejas mas
1. prologo

**Hi! Hi! Aquí Tsuki con un fic de mi anime favorito Soul Eater es mi primer fic así que daré lo mejor de mi sin más por el momento lean por favor **

_Declaimer: Soul eater no me pertenece tampoco las canciones presentadas todas son de sus respectivos dueños esta historia está escrita sin fines lucrativos._

* * *

**_Death's camp._**

**_Prologo_**

Era un día normal en death city al igual que en chibusen solo estaba el simple hecho de que todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y no solo en death city sino que también en todo el mundo por lo que todos los alumnos de chibusen estaban aburridos en sus respectivas clases.

Lo que nos lleva a la clase luna creciente en la cual todos los alumnos estaban tranquilamente platicando y los de siempre peleando se respiraba cierta paz en el salón la razón simple el profesor Stein fue llamado por shinigami-sama.

De repente la puerta fue tirada dejando pasar a cierto peli azul con su compañera detrás regañándolo por tirar la puerta

- ¡NO SE PREOCUPEN SIMPLES MORTALES QUE SU GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR ESTA AQUÍ PARA ILUMINAR SU DIA NYAJAJAJAJA! – dijo black star que de un momento a otro se subió a la mesa

- ¡TU MONO ASIMETRICO COMO TE ATREVES A DESTRUIR LA SIMETRIA DEL LUGAR TIRANDO LA PUERTA ¡- dijo más bien grito kid en su ataque de simetría

- ¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE RAYITAS NYJAJAJAJA! – dijo el dios de la egosentria

- Tienes razón soy un cerdo asimétrico que no merece vivir mátenme de una vez no merezco vivir - kid en su momento emo

Mientras sus compañeros los miraban con pena ajena y Kim reparaba la puerta

- *suspiro * eso dos nunca cambian- comento soul mientras negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces viendo la escena

Un Kid deprimido en un rincón con Crona a su lado murmurando algo como "yo no sé lidiar con compartir rincón con shinigami-kun", un Black Star gritando su grandeza encima de la mesa con tsubaki diciéndole que se baje Patty riendo como loca por su podre técnico junto con racnarock quien gracias a los experimentos de stein se separó del cuerpo de crona, Liz tratando de subirle el ánimo a Kid y a Crona mientras Maka se acercaba para hacer lo mismo

- Esto no es nada cool – dijo el peli blanco con una gotita estilo anime

- Vamos Crona Blair no quiere que estés triste nya- decía Blair que había estado todo el tiempo sobre la cabeza de Maka – nya vamos kid eres la persona más simétrica en death city nya

- Si chicos Blair tiene razón alégrense – comento Maka con una sonrisa

- Nee Maka y-yo t-tam-bi-én s-soy s-si-me-t-trica- dijo crona viéndola con lágrimas en los ojos

- Etto pues …- hablo Maka pero tan pronto lo hiso la interrumpió Patty – Jajajaja no ustedes son un par de asimétricos Jajajaja

– Patty! No digas eso– la regaño Liz - pero ella solo dice la verdad y su gran dios lo aprueba – dijo black alzando su dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación ganándose con eso un gran maka-chop

– Nee soul como es que aguantas eso todos los días – pregunto el gran dios a dolorido sobándose la cabeza

– Naa prefiero no hablar de eso sino la señorita pecho plano me…-siendo interrumpido por un maka-chop

– ¡MAKA POR QUE HICISTE ESO! – se quejó el peli blanco mientras se sobaba la cabeza

– Tú te lo buscaste baka – respondió la peli ceniza mientras inflaba los cachetes de modo infantil y se cruzaba de brazos

– Tu eres la baka – respondió soul mientras sus amigos ya habían terminado sus escenitas y se limitaban a mirar una de las muchas peleas de esos dos

– Mira quien lo dice el que quemo la cena por dormirse en el sillón –le recordó Maka ganándose la risita de cierta gatita que ya se había bajado y observaba desde el suelo y afirmaba con la cabeza mientras todos se reían del albino

– Como si tu no lo hubieras hecho – contraataco el albino

– No yo no soy tan idiota para hacer eso

– Claro que lo eres baka

– Que no cabeza hueca

– Amargada

– Tonto

– Come libros

– Ignorante

– Pecho plano

– Maka-chop

– Agresi… espera ¿Qué?

* * *

El profesor Stein se dirigía a su salón seguido de Marie

- Como crees que se lo tomen – pregunto Marie

- Bien aparte me servirá para hacer unos experimentos – comento stein desde su silla

- *suspiro * tu nunca cambias que crees que estén haciendo ahora

- No sé son buenos alumnos no creo que estén causando problemas

- Cierto

Cuando llegaron al salón Marie entro primero pero sé quedo parada al ver a "los buenos alumnos"

- Marie que pasa – dijo stein acercándose en su silla y como siempre termino en el suelo al cruzar la puerta en ese momento todos se detuvieron mientras stein observaba tirado en el suelo la rara escena que sus alumnos le ofrecían

En una esquina crona abrasándose a sí misma al no saber lidiar con amigos peleoneros por otro lado kid con black que se notaba estaban peleando por la ahora destruida simetría del lugar los cuales solo se limitaron a mirar lo desde el suelo en donde se estaban peleando o algo así hasta parecía que jugaban twister * al lado Patty sosteniéndose la panza señalándolos con Blair en su cabeza y racnarock a su lado en la misma posición se notaba que se estaban riendo Liz estaba a su lado mirando espantada al recién llegado al igual que tsubaki quien como ella ase unos segundos trataban de separar a ese par de tontos cerca de ellos Jaqueline y harbar los miraban con desaprobación mientras kim dejaba su actividad de reparar la mesa recién rota a su lado ox quien después de un buen rato la había convencido de reparar las cosas destruidas y casi enfrente sobre una de las grandes mesas se encontraba Maka agarrando a Soul del cuello de su camisa levantándolo del suelo todos en silencio y con cara de espanto viendo a su profesor tirado en el suelo

- Vez Marie te dije que estaban bien – dijo Stein levantándose para luego sentarse en su silla de nuevo dejando a todos con una gotita estilo anime por la actitud de su profesor

- Disculpe my lady podría soltarme – comento con cierto tono de sarcasmo Soul al darse cuenta que todos se iban a sus respectivos lugares sacando de sus pensamientos a su "querida" compañera

- Con mucho gusto – y dicho esto Maka lo tiro sin remordimiento alguno para luego ir a su lugar con Blair tras de ella

- Gra-cias – dijo con sarcasmo Soul para después pararse e ir a su respectivo lugar junto a su técnico

- Bien chicos venimos de hablar con chinigami-sama y les traemos noticias – dijo Marie

- Sabemos que están al tanto de que últimamente no muy hay misiones y las que surgen son de las más fáciles- comento Stein

- Por eso mismo shinigami-sama ha dado la orden de que todos los alumnos de clase EAT se irán a un campamento para perfeccionar su resonancia y entrenar así como descansar un poco de la rutina – siguió Marie

- Pero Marie-sensei quienes irán a las misiones- pregunto Hero

- Los de la clase NOT ya es momento de que ganen experiencia – contesto Stein

- Bien los equipos que no mencione ahorita se irán con Sid-sensei y nygus-sensei a la biblioteca con su respectivo compañero –dijo Marie – los que se mencione ahorita pasen al frente

- Maka Albarn, Soul Eater , Black Star y Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death The Kid , Elizabeth y Patricia Thompson, Krilik Lunge, Pot Of fire y Pot Of Thunder, Ox Ford y Harvar D. Éclair, Kim Diehl y Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre, Crona Maquenshi, racnarock y Hero irán conmigo y el profesor Stein los demás como ya les dije irán con Sid y nygus y hay les darán las instrucciones necesarias – finalizo Marie

- Etto nya Blair también quiere ir – menciono la gatita en la cabeza de maka

- Claro Blair serias de mucha ayuda – dijo Marie con una sonrisa

Y este es el comienzo del Death's camp y una gran aventura. Quién sabe que pasara…

* * *

**Hola bueno este es mi primer fic y pues acepto cualquier opinión y consejo también agradezco que se den el tiempo de leerlo muchas gracias.**

**Tsuki fuera, paz.**


	2. Arreglos

**Hi! Hi! mis mas sinceras disculpas por los horrores ortográficos del cap. anterior y tomando en consideración todos los consejos que me han dado y los reviews (que la verdad no esperaba tener) aquí les traigo el primer cap. muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto sin mas por el momento lean por favor **

_Declaimer: Soul eater no me pertenece tampoco las canciones presentadas todas son de sus respectivos dueños esta historia está escrita sin fines lucrativos._

* * *

**_Death's camp._**

**_Capítulo 1:_**

**_Arreglos_**

* * *

La campana sonó dando por terminadas las clases mientras los profesores daban las ultimas indicaciones cierto grupo de alumnos se disponía a retirarse del lugar hasta que…

-Ragnarok y Patti vengan un momento por favor – los llamo Marie

Todos voltearon a ver al par los cuales fueron con la profesora dejando a sus compañeros con la duda

-Los alcanzamos luego –fue lo único que dijo Ragnarok para luego irse detrás de Patti la cual se había adelantado

* * *

-bueno chicas este parece ser un viaje largo…-menciono Liz ganándose la atención del grupo que se había reducido a su habitual círculo de amigos- por lo que tenemos que estar preparadas para todo por lo cual iremos de compras y…- al momento que se voltea para hablar mejor con sus amigas lo único que encuentra en su lugar es polvo –chicos a donde fueron – pregunto con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa y un tic en el ojo

Era bien conocido por todos que cuando Liz iba a comprar era algo amenazante por lo que las chicas tuvieron sus razones para escapar

- ¡por allá!- gritaron los tres al unísono señalando Black a la izquierda, Soul a la derecha, y Kid al centro

- aaaah no importa voy a buscarlas ustedes adelántense- dijo Liz para después marcharse hacia el único camino que no señalaron, atrás

* * *

-entonces podemos contar con ustedes para esto – pregunto Marie con una sonrisa cómplice

- hai- dijo Patti en pose militar

- suena divertido pero no se olviden del trato eh – dijo Ragnarok

-por cierto Ragnarok creo que ya es momento de que intentes lo que te dije – menciono Stein

-está bien – contesto Ragnarok con cierto aburrimiento

- entonces comencemos – dijo Stein

* * *

- acaso creíste que ibas a escapar tan fácil – menciono Liz mientras arrastraba a Maka a la cual tenía amarrada de los dos pies y cintura con un brazo libre y el otro igualmente atado mientras la antes mencionada trataba en vano de aferrarse al suelo con su brazo libre

- ya te dije que puedo caminar sola – dijo Maka

- y yo ya te dije que no te resistas tanto solo vamos a comprar no es el fin del mundo – se defendió Liz

- eso dices tú pero mi tarjeta no dice lo mismo a parte ya te dije que no necesito más ropa

- oh vamos Maka, Tsubaki, Blair y Chrona ya aceptaron solo faltas tú

- no quiero ni imaginar que hiciste para convencer a Tsubaki y a Chrona por que Blair ama comprar pero ellas no

- eso es lo de menos mira ay están – dijo Liz señalando a los demás que estaban a varios salones de donde estaban ellas y ya que todos se habían reunido en la entrada todos menos ellas y Ragnarok y Patti que todavía no habían vuelto.- aparte mira el lado positivo con la ropa que te voy a comprar vas a dejar a cierto chico de ojos rojos con la boca abierta

- qué vergüenza y aparte porque eso tendría que importarme – dijo Maka mientras inflaba los cachetes de forma infantil y se sonrojaba

- tú te lo buscaste mira que evitarme así, que mala eres y te importa porque te gusta y no lo niegues que se nota a 5 km – dijo Liz fingiendo enfado

-e-eso no es cierto – dijo una Maka muy roja

- sí que lo es pero ahora ese no es el problema ya te atrape que era lo importante – comento Liz

- y habría escapado si no me hubieras amarrado – dijo Maka señalando sus pies encadenados - ya enserio Liz ya me duelen los pies

- te las quitare en cuanto ya no puedas escapar

* * *

-¡MAKA!- gritaron sus amigos a verla en ese estado toda sucia y despeinada

- les dije que no llegaría tan lejos – dijo Liz feliz por haber atrapado a la pobre maka

- ¡NEE-SAN!- grito Patti saludando a lo lejos con un chico a su lado de ojos y cabello negros alto con una playera negra con una equis en el centro una sudadera negra con detalles blancos unos jeans de mezclilla y unos convers negros, venía con las manos en las bolsas

- Patti, donde esta Ragnarok y quien es el – pregunto Liz mientras ayudaba a Maka a pararse pero aun sin desatarla de la cintura

- ¿qué dices? Pero si él es Ragnarok-contesto Patti mientras lo señalaba

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos

- ¿a quién más esperaban tontos? – pregunto Ragnarok pero con una voz más grave y profunda

-pero ¿Cómo? – se atrevió a preguntar Soul

- COMO TE ATRAVES A ROBARLE EL PROTAGONISMO A TU GRAN DIOS –le reclamo Black

- Stein me enseño como hacerlo – contesto Ragnarok a Soul ignorando por completo a "su gran dios" – y también a cambiar mi forma como yo quiera – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- es por eso que te llamo ¿verdad? – pregunto Tsubaki

-si – fue lo único que respondió

-p-por q-que no m-me dijiste – pregunto Chrona

-por qué ni yo lo sabía baka- dijo para luego empezar a pellizcarle los cachetes – Jajajaja ahora será más divertido molestarte hermanita

- ya Ragnarok duele –dijo Chrona mientras trataba de quitárselo de encima pero era en vano

-si Ragnarok va a ser muy divertido – dijo Maka sacando de quien sabe dónde un libro mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

- no seas amargada así nunca conseguirás novio ya que aparte de sin gracia eres una aguafiestas- dijo Ragnarok mientras dejaba a Chrona y le hacía frente a una Maka muy enojada

-MAKA-CHOP- y dicho esto le estampo el libro en la cabeza y lo dejaba medio inconsciente en el suelo

-ay como duele…- se quejaba Ragnarok mientras se sobaba la cabeza - COMO TE ATREVEZ – a la vez que se recuperaba milagrosamente rápido y la agarraba de las mejillas al igual que Crona tan rápido que hasta se le cayó el libro y por las ataduras le fue más difícil

- suéltala – intervino soul quitándosela de un jalón, acercando a Maka a su lado para luego pasar un brazo por sus hombros y luego fulminarlo con la mirada – nadie toca a mí meister -para luego agregar algo más al darse cuenta que lo quedaron mirando raro por su comportamiento - aunque todos sabemos que es una amargada

- Jajajaja see viejo no se ni como la soportas- dijo Ragnarok ignorando la amenaza anterior

- Jajajaja sin mencionar que es un ratón de biblioteca – dijo Soul separándose de Maka y riendo junto a Ragnarok

- pecho plano sin gracia Jajajaja – aclaro Ragnarok

-JAJAJAJA SI HASTA SU GRAN DIOS SABE ESO JAJAJA- se unió a la plática Black

- ¡MAKA-CHOP!- y dicho esto dejo a los tres inconscientes

-¡MAKA NO MIRA LOS DEJASTE MAS ASIMETRICOS DE LO QUE YA ESTABAN!- al ver que solo les pego de un lado

-no te preocupes Kid eso se puede arreglar…

* * *

Adentro Marie y Stein los observaban con una gotita estilo anime

-¿crees que sea buena idea?- pregunto Marie

-sí, será un experimento interesante – dijo Stein

Mientras veían a sus alumnos marcharse de los cuales 3 eran cargados más bien arrastrados por no estar en condiciones para caminar por su cuenta

* * *

- puedo ayudarlas si quieren – dijo Kid

-no gracias Kid cada quien con su carga – dijo Maka y las demás solo asintieron ya que la tarea no era del todo difícil ya que solo los estaban arrastrando

-Maka-chan ¿no crees que fue dos Maka-chop fue demasiado? – dijo Tsubaki mientras cargaba a su inconsciente meister

-claro que no ellos se lo buscaron – se defendió Maka mientras arrastraba a un inconsciente Soul

- sabes que ni con esto te escapas de ir a comprar ¿verdad?- le recordó Liz

- nee Maka si quieres Blair puede cargar a los chicos con su magia nya- sugirió Blair quien caminaba a su lado en su forma de gato

-no gracias Blair, si sufro yo ellos también – le contesto Maka

- nee maka y que vamos a hacer con estos tontos – pregunto Chrona que igual que Maka arrastraba a Ragnarok

- esperaremos a que despierten y si no los aremos despertar- le respondió Maka

- bueno en el centro comercial veremos eso – dijo Liz- recuerda que tenemos que comprar unas cosas para el viaje

-*suspiro* esta va a ser una tarde muy larga – dijo Maka

* * *

En el centro comercial en las bancas de una cafetería

-todavía no despiertan – dijo preocupada Tsubaki que tenía a Black en sus piernas

-es que fue un golpe muy duro – comento Liz

- y cuando los golpearon contra esa piedra Jajajaja – agrego Patti

-hehehe –rieron nerviosas Chrona y Maka con Ragnarok y Soul en sus piernas

- cierto chicas debieron ser más cuidadosas – comento Tsubaki

- o cuando pasamos por esa tienda y el letrero golpeo a Black nya - agrego Blair

-hehehe – rio nerviosa Tsubaki

- lo único bueno fue que fueron puros golpes simétricos- dijo Kid mientras las chicas lo miraban con desaprobación y una gotita al puro estilo anime

- y que haremos entonces – pregunto Maka mientras distraídamente jugaba con el cabello del albino

- yo voy con Blair, Kid y Patti a comprar las cosas que necesitamos mientras cuidan de ese trio de idiotas – sugirió más bien declaro Liz

- vale pero no se distraigan y tengan cuidado – dijo sonriente Tsubaki mientras Maka y Chrona se limitaban a asentir con la cabeza

- bueno nos vemos – dijo Liz

-nos vemos –dijo Kid

-bye – se despidió Patti con Blair en su cabeza

- nos vemos nya cuídenlos nya- se despidió la gatita

* * *

- se ven tan tranquilos cuando duermen – comento Maka mirando con ternura al chico en sus piernas mientras jugaba con el cabello de este

- no parecieran ser los mismos chicos que conocemos – agrego Tsubaki que se acomodaba mejor a Black el cual se estaba cayendo

- hasta se ven inofensivos –menciono Chrona mientras juzgaba curiosa a Ragnarok y le jugaba la cara picándole y jalándole los cachetes

-*suspiro* si- dijeron al unísono

-mañana nos vamos al campamento ¿no?- comento Tsubaki

-si porque hay que aprovechar el tiempo libre según Marie-sensei – respondió Maka

- yo no sé lidiar con los campamentos – dijo Chrona

- no te preocupes Chrona todos vamos a estar contigo y…-dijo Maka pero dejo de hablar al sentir algo moverse incomodo en sus piernas para luego abrasarse a su cintura y ese algo era Soul que estaba despertando provocando le un sonrojo y bajar la mirada hacia su compañero – S-Soul

-Maka – susurro el albino aun con los ojos cerrados- ¿has estado practicando? Digo es que cada vez pegas más fuerte – dijo al fin abriendo los ojos sin dejar de abrazar a una Maka muy roja

- soul podrías soltarme

- no, es muy cómodo estar aquí así que no lo hare

- Etto S-Soul

- que no

-pero yo…- Maka estaba por responderle pero…

-YAHOOO SU GRAN DIOS ESTA DE VUELTA SIMPLES MORTALES YA PUEDEN DEJAR DE LAMENTARSE – grito Black Star que se despertó de golpe

-cállate tonto que me duele más la cabeza con tus gritos – dijo Ragnarok que igual se despertó

-SOUL QUE HACES ABRAZANDO A LA PECHO PLANO DE MAKA CUANDO DEVERIAS ESTAR APOYANDO A TU DIOS NYAJAJAJA- dijo Black señalando a su amigo el cual a regaña dientes se separó de su meister

- Black Star no te doy otro Maka-chop solo porque te mataría y Tsubaki se pondría triste – dijo Maka

* * *

Y así paso la tarde con bromas y pláticas entre amigos y más aún cuando se les unieron los faltantes ya que al día siguiente harían un viaje que cambiaría sus vidas

* * *

**por cierto la manera en que actualizare no sabría asegurarles nada solo que cuando ya tenga listo el sig. capitulo lo subiré lo mas pronto posible **

**Tsuki fuera, paz .**


	3. inicia el viaje ¿estas listo?

**Hello Hello antes que nada quiero agradecer por el tiempo que sean tomado algunos de dejar un review y tambien por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto sin mas por el momento ¡LEAN¡**

_Declaimer: Soul eater no me pertenece tampoco las canciones presentadas todas son de sus respectivos dueños esta historia está escrita sin fines lucrativos._

* * *

**Death's camp**

**comienza el viaje ¿estas listo?**

* * *

La noche se aproximaba a Death City y el sol ya se estaba ocultando mientras no paraba de bostezar.

En cierto departamento cierta chica peli ceniza se quejaba y es que ¿cómo pudo ser tan descuidada? No sabía qué hacer ni que pensar ¿cómo pudo terminar así? Y justo hoy.

— Gomene nya Blair lo siente — dijo Blair al tiempo que retraía sus orejitas. — no fue con intención nya.

— Si lo se Blair el problema será que me voy a poner mañana ya el viaje será muy temprano y promete tardar mucho –dijo Maka ya resignada

Hace una horas puso a lavar la ropa la de soul fue el primero en lavar su ropa ya que si no se asegurada que lo hiciera antes que ella seguro no lo haría; después que se aseguró que ya había acabado se dispuso a lavar la suya que puso en la lavadora y luego se fue a dar un baño pero no contaba con que cierta gatita mágica se dispusiera a meter la suya también y tampoco esperaba que esa misma gatita en un intento de que estuviera más rápido uso su magia obteniendo así que casi toda su ropa y unas cuantas de la ya mencionada felina fueran literalmente destrozadas.

— si quieres Blair te presta de su ropa nya — dijo la gatita tratando de remedir un poco la situación mientras que Maka la miraba con cara rara.

— No gracias Blair no creo que me quede— dijo la rubia con un deje de nervios.

— Nya no te preocupes Blair sabe cómo arreglar eso — menciono la gata con una sonrisa.

— Pe-pero Blair…

— Nya no te gusta la ropa de Blair verdad — no pregunto más bien aseguro Blair

— No es eso Blair

— a Blair no la engañas nya no te gusta mi ropa ¿verdad? — dijo mirándola con comprensión

— la verdad no mucho — respondió avergonzada Maka la cual no se podía ni imaginar con la atrevida ropa de Blair.

— Blair entiende nya pero que vas a usar ya es muy tarde para comprarte algo nya.

— Ni me hables de compras que tampoco creo tener dinero para eso me lo gaste hoy con Liz.

— Y por qué no te pones de esas ropas que compraste hoy con Liz.

— Por qué me las confisco ya que podía ser que no las llevara así que las tiene ella.

— Oh — fue lo único que pudo soltar la gata para luego ver a Maka la cual tenía cara de ya saber qué hacer. — Maka-chan ¿tienes una idea nya?

* * *

Soul estaba en su cuarto escuchando música hoy la tocaba a Maka preparar la cena así que no le preocupo por eso estaba tan relajado y metido en su música hasta cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta…

* * *

Maka prov.

Nos encontrábamos camino a Shibusen en la moto de Soul; Blair ya se había encargado de llevar el equipaje con sus poderes adelantándose . No puedo creer que tenga que ir vestida así pero no me quedaba otra alternativa o era esto o nada no es que me queje tanto no era ni la primera ni la última vez que usaba la ropa de Soul ya que si hace mucho calor siempre termino quitándole una de sus playeras para poder dormir cómoda o cuando hacia demasiado frio agarraba sus sudaderas (nunca llegue a entender por qué su ropa calienta más que la mía) pero esta vez era distinto tendría que salir a la calle así no es que me queje la ropa de Soul es cómoda muy cómoda y además olía muy rico olía a Soul…

Llevaba puesta una playera negra y la chaqueta negra con amarillo que solía llevar antes de que formáramos parte de spartoi las cuales me llegaban hasta los muslos y no hace falta decir que me quedaban muy sueltas y unos tenis.

— Tranquila te vez cool — dijo son un deje de burla soul supongo que se dio cuenta de mis nervios por que eh estado muy callada.

— Ca-cállate Soul— dije mientras me ruborizaba y hundía mi rostro el su espalda hoy hace mucho frio y el viento no mejoraba la situación por lo que me abrase mas a Soul buscando calor claro está.

— Jajaja ya llegamos y ya te dije no te preocupes se te ve bien —en ese momento abrí los ojos ¿Cuándo los había cerrado? Y si definitivamente habíamos llegado a Shibusen y me sorprendía que Soul no me estuviera molestando tanto como pensé que lo haría…— ya que mi ropa están cool que hasta a ti te hace ver cool aunque seas un ratón de biblioteca— retiro lo dicho.

— MAKA-CHOP —si no dejaba de ser un idiota.

— Ey Maka se puede saber ¿por qué hiciste eso? — dijo el idiota de soul sobándose la cabeza.

— Tú te lo buscaste tonto

— A quien le dices tonto, ratón de biblioteca

— Pues a ti idiota …

— Matadita

— Ignorante

— Pecho plano

— Maka-chop

— ¡¿Qué?! …Oh no

* * *

Después de nuestra pequeña pelea la cual el idiota de soul empezó y yo termine fuimos a aparcar la moto y no dispusimos a subir las escaleras y entrar de una vez a Shibusen. Apenas entramos muchas de las ya conocidas fans de Soul me miraban raro podría decir que hasta con furia pero no entiendo por qué lo hacen cuando baje la mirada entendí por qué: la chaqueta de Soul. Trate de ignorarlas pero sus miradas se hicieron más persistentes y fulminantes haciéndome sentir muy incómoda mientras caminaba junto a Soul hacia la plaza por lo del campamento maldito Soul y sus malditas fans que no hacen más que hacerme sentir incomoda pero a lo lejos pude divisar a nuestros amigos a lo que les salude con la mano y soul hacia lo mismo

Fin del Maka prov.

* * *

Ya en la plaza varios alumnos esperaban para recibir las instrucciones de shinigami-sama. Sobre el campamento para reforzar su resonancia del cual no les habían proporcionado mayor información de la repentina actividad. De repente la aparición del dios de la muerte en los espejos callo los murmullos curiosos de sus alumnos dando paso a un animado saludo.

— Hola, holas, holitas — saludo el siempre animado shinigami — sé que tienen muchas preguntas con respecto al campamento, esas dudas serán respondidas por Spirit-kun — dejando al mencionado con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

— ok, para empezar el lugar sé que muchos están ansiosos de saber dónde se localizara dicho campamento, pero lo cierto es que no tiene un lugar específico irán a varios países en determinados lugares, para practicar diversas maneras de fortalecer tanto su alma como su cuerpo, así como también la relación que comparten con su compañero — mirando disimuladamente al grupo de amigos de su hija que lo miraban con seriedad y curiosidad — bien su grupo ha sido dividido en dos, cada grupo ira con sus respectivos encargados a algún lugar del mundo donde aparte de entrenarse harán ciertas actividades de ayuda y convivencia con los ciudadanos de esa región para que también aprendan otras culturas, costumbres y tradiciones y también se les dará unos días libres para turistear el lugar así que esfuércense y no olviden divertirse. Dicho esto le dejo el resto a shinigami-sama.

— bueno nos quedan 2 horas antes de que se vayan así que hagan lo que tengan que hacer antes de irse para ir lo más preparados posible, bien diviértanse bye, bye — se despidió muy alegre shinigami-sama.

— bye, bye — respondieron los alumnos.

* * *

Maka prov.

Después de la explicación ese campamento se me hacía más interesante. Los chicos se fueron a comprar unas cosas que les encargo Marie-sensei mientras nosotras decidimos esperarlos en la cafetería aunque yo ya sabía lo que venía…

— Bien maka explícate— dijo Liz mientras tomaba su capuchino con calma mirándome expectante.

— No sé a qué te refieres — conteste con indiferencia aun que estaba más que claro que sabía a qué se refería.

— Todas sabemos a qué me refiero— señalo mirando lo que causaba su curiosidad: la chaqueta de Soul, mientras las demás asentían y Blair me miraba desde mis piernas en su forma gatuna.

— Ah eso — respondí de manera queda.

— Si eso — dijeron todas en coro.

Después de dar las explicaciones correspondientes las cuales Blair confirmaba termino el interrogatorio y nos pusimos a hablar de trivialidades hasta que…

— Nee maka-chan a ti te gusta Soul-kun ¿verdad? — me pregunto tímida Tsubaki la verdad la pregunta no me la esperaba por lo que me tomo por sorpresa y casi escupo mi café con leche.

— Tsubaki eso no se pregunta— bueno creo que a veces Liz puede ser un poco comprensiva…— que no ves que es obvio que si — otra vez retiro mis palabras.

— E-eso e-es ver-verdad Maka — pregunto Crona creo que la curiosidad la tentó.

— Nee Maka vamos a comprar unos dulces para el camino — dijo alegre Patty la cual ya se había parado y me jalaba del brazo para que la siguiera no lo pensé dos veces y me pare con ella a toda prisa a lo que Blair se subió a mi cabeza y así escapamos, a veces Patty suele sacarme de estos aprietos al principio no entendía el por qué pero luego me acorde era ese secreto y más aparte esa afición que compartíamos.

— Gracias Patty te debo una — dije apenas nos habíamos alejado lo suficiente para que los gritos de nuestras amigas por nuestra ida ya no se escucharan.

— Jajajaja no es nada — dijo mientras entrabamos a la tienda donde solíamos comprar nuestros dulces esos que Liz nos prohibía comprar por la cantidad de azúcar y que aun así comprábamos.

— Nya Maka-chan Blair quiere una galleta nya — dijo Blair que se encontraba en mi cabeza.

— Claro yo solo espero que todavía haiga de mis dulces favoritos — dije son la esperanza de encontrar esos exquisitos dulces.

— Jajajaja Maka mira estos dulces nuevos — me dijo emocionada Patty

* * *

Después de comprar lo que pudimos comprar que era mucho nos dirigimos a Shibusen ya que faltaba media hora para irnos ahora que lo recordaba se me había olvidado comprar un libro muy interesante que había visto cuando pasaba por el centro con Soul pero ya no me daba tiempo de ir y comprarlo por lo que me dispuse a seguir platicando con Blair y Patty también estaba el hecho de que no encontré mis amados chocolates lo cual junto con lo del libro me ponían un poco triste pero ya los compraría luego o eso espero ya que según el viaje será muuuuy largo tal vez si me daría tiempo si fuera en la moto de Soul pero él no sé dónde está.

Llegamos al Shibusen platicando y riendo claro hasta que nos encontramos con Liz la cual nos regañó por haber escapado de esa manera mientras Tsubaki también nos decía que no estaba bien y que la habíamos preocupado y Chrona murmuraba algo como que no sabía lidiar con regaños.

* * *

Soul prov.

Marie-sensei nos había mandado a comprar unas cosas al centro las cuales serían "indispensables" para nuestro viaje. Una vez compradas las cosas que mandamos al Shibusen en 8 perfectas y simétricas cajas las cuales Kid se había encargado de enviar así en un camión pequeño de entregas ya que estaban muy grandes y pesadas para que las lleváramos nosotros solos.

— ¡SIMPLES MORTALES SU DIOS SE MUERE DE HAMBRE Y CREO USTEDES TAMBIEN!— grito Black

— ¡SI! — la verdad es que todos estábamos hambrientos así que le respondimos igual.

— PROPONGO IR A ALGUN RESTAURANTE

— SI

— Y COMER HASTA SACIARNOS

— SI

— HARRASAR CON LA COMIDA

— SI

— Y QUE PAGE KID

— SI — 1…2…3…— espera que no yo no pienso pagar asimétrico — contesto Kid a lo que Black, Ragnarok y yo pusimos la mejor y más simétrica cara de borreguito a medio morir que pudimos.

— No chicos no caeré esta vez — esta vez sí que se está haciendo del rogar.

— QUE LASTIMA QUE TU GRAN DIOS TENGA QUE ROMPER ESTA PERFECTA Y SIMETRICA FOTO DE CHRONA CON TRAJE DE CONEJO QUE RAGNAROK MUY AMABLEMENTE ME REGALO — o dios ya sé a dónde va esto— QUE LASTIMA QUE NO PUEDA DARTELA PARA APRECIAR SU SIMETRIA.

* * *

Y así fue como Kid cordialmente nos invitó a comer claro está que el pobre Kid tuvo que pagar todo lo que comieron Black y Ragnarok que no comen… tragan. Después fuimos a comprar algo para el viaje que también muy amablemente Kid pago me pregunto cuántas fotos le tomaron a la podre Chrona en fin yo simplemente compre helado (si lo sé quién en su sano juicio come helado con este frio la respuesta es simple: Maka, ella llueva, truene o relampaguee incluso si nieva es capaz de acabarse un bote entero) también encontré esos chocolates que Maka tanto ama y que muchas veces me han salvado de morir en manos de mi técnico por lo visto están en oferta así que le lleve varios paquetes ya que seguro querrá para el viaje y no quiero tener que soportar su mal genio por no tenerlos solo por eso se los compro, y compre además galletas y hasta frituras ya que no sé cuánto durara el viaje por lo que llevare algo para el camino. Los demás igual se cargaron de una dotación con la cual sobrevivir al viaje y después salimos a curiosear en otras tiendas que más podíamos comprar.

* * *

Al pasar por una hubo algo que llamo mi atención un libro que había visto con Maka cuando pasamos por aquí al parecer le gustó mucho pero no pudo comprarlo porque ese día se nos hiso tarde y aparte no llevábamos dinero me separe de los chicos que iban viendo otras cosas y lo compre para luego meterlo con lo demás que había comprado y alcanzar a los demás. Ahora que me acuerdo Maka todavía anda por ahí con mi ropa el solo recordar lo grande que le queda me da risa pero se veía muy linda así pero es obvio mi ropa tan cool que hace ver cool a cualquiera, me pregunto por qué no le pidió a Blair que se la dejara a su tamaño. De pronto la voz de Kid me saco de mis pensamientos.

— Chicos creo que ya es momento de volver ya solo falta media hora para la hora de partida y no es simétrico llegar tarde—dijo Mr. Simetría a lo que nos fuimos al Shibusen platicando y bromeando.

— NO TEMAN SIMPLES MORTALES SU GRAN DIOS YA LLEGO PARA ILUMINAR SUS PATETICAS VIDAS— grito Black apenas nos reunimos con las chicas.

— BLACK STAR TONTO ROMPES LA SIMETRIA DEL LUGAR CON TUS INCOERENCIAS —dijo Kid esos dos nunca cambian—hola chicas ¿están listas? — pregunto con una sonrisa que bipolar.

— Hola mocosas —saludo Ragnarok.

— Hola chicas —salude yo también.

— Hola —respondieron ellas a coro.

Pude ver un pequeño deje de tristeza en mi meister no sé qué sea pero creo que con lo que le traje se animara. Me acerque a ella y le sonreí tan cool como suelo sonreírle y le entregue la bolsa ella solo me miro con duda.

— Son unas cosas que compre en el centro ya sabes para el viaje —a lo que me sonrió y miro al interior de la bolsa rápido alzo la vista viéndome a los ojos tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nuestros amigos platicaban animadamente pero eso no evito que voltearan a ver como Maka se abalanzaba a abrazarme me sorprendí pero le correspondí enseguida no entiendo bien el por qué pero creo que realmente le gusto lo que le compre, es una glotona sin remedio.

* * *

Maka prov.

No sé realmente el cómo pero Soul compro exactamente las cosas que quería así que lo abrace no solo por el hecho de que me comprara un montón de dulces sino por el hecho de que el los compro porque aunque no la admita libremente pienso que él es un idiota de lo peor, un pervertido sin remedio, tarado inmaduro etc. Pero aun siendo así es el mejor compañero que pueda pedir y el único al que le confió hasta mi alma porque Liz no tiene razón a mí no me gusta Soul yo amo a Soul aunque sé que es muy idiota para darse cuenta y sé que no siente lo mismo eso no evita que lo ame con toda mi alma.

— Gracias —le dije mas no lo solté aun.

— No es nada —me contesto mientras me abrazaba más fuerte lo cual no me molesto para nada.

— Siento molestar pero ya debemos irnos —comento Tsubaki haciendo que no separáramos lo cual no quería hacer.

— Nee Tsubaki hubieras dejado a los tortolitos un rato más Jajajaja —comento muy alegre Patty para luego matarse de la risa a lo que yo me sonroje a mas no poder y desvié la mirada de la de Soul. Mientras caminábamos en dirección a nuestro camión.

— No importa Patty Blair ya les tomo una foto con su cámara nueva nya —dijo Blair.

— Yo igual ya les tome varias —dijo también Liz. Me pregunto de donde carajo sacaron esas cámaras.

— Yo no sé lidiar con tortolitos —dijo preocupada Chrona.

— Bien guardadito se lo tenían —comento Ragnarok.

— Al menos fue un abrazo simétrico y hacen una pareja muy buena y simétrica pareja —comento Mr. Simetría a Liz mientras veía las condenadas fotos.

— EY POR QUE RAYOS NO LE CONTASTE NADA A TU DIOS DE QUE YA AMM…—en un rápido movimiento Soul le tapó la boca y como no si ya estamos entrando al bendito camión y sus gritos e escuchan más fuertes todavía. Este será un viaje muy largo.

* * *

Soul prov.

Maldito Black solo se la pasa gritando, no sé por qué todos se alborotaron por un simple abrazo el cual no quería terminar porque si Maka es bipolar, enojona, violenta, pecho plano, ratón de biblioteca etc. Pero es MI meister, MI tsundere, MI ratón de biblioteca porque aunque solo se la pase peleando y casi me acaba las neuronas a librazos la amo con toda mi alma por qué eso no lo sé solo sé que la amo y que como quisiera que lo que dicen fuera verdad aunque no estoy muy seguro de ser correspondido por la desconfianza que le dejo el idiota pervertido de su padre pero un día se lo diré eso seguro de mientras debo mantener al idiota de Black callado ya que el muy idiota sabe lo que siento por mi técnico según el soy tan obvio que hasta él se dio cuenta pero sé que Maka están distraída que ni cuenta se ha dado. Este será un viaje muy largo.

* * *

**muchas gracias por leer no se si a ustedes les guste este capitulo pero a mi en lo personar si me gusto escribirlo**

**si les gusto dejen un bonito y simétrico review ^w^**

**y si no les gusto dejen un bonito y cool review U.U**

**y si les da flojera dejarlo no importa se lo que se siente (y mucho)xD ya con esta me despido cuidense **

**Tsuki fuera; paz.**


End file.
